1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method for processing image data obtained by optically reading paper documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been suggested to scan in paper documents so as to obtain image data of such documents, recognize characters of the image data so as to form a text file, and store the text file and the image data in such a way that they are associated with each other (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-063583). This method enables a user to retrieve a desired image by using a character.
Recently, more and more people who use different languages have been using the same product. In addition, products have been increasingly distributed over the world, and reduction in the cost of manufacturing has been required. Therefore, it is necessary that one product support different (multiple) languages.
However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-063583 does not discuss how to support different languages.